<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>食物鏈 Prey and Predator by GraySun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454531">食物鏈 Prey and Predator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySun/pseuds/GraySun'>GraySun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySun/pseuds/GraySun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我並不擁有他們，除了我的腦洞。</p><p>伴靈AU，詳細可見黑暗元素此本小說，簡單來說，這是一個每個人出生都會有一隻守護精靈陪伴在身邊的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosawa Yuichi/Adachi Kiyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>食物鏈 Prey and Predator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>在這個世界，每個人都有屬於自己的伴靈。</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>安達也不例外，只是不知道從什麼時候開始，就鮮少有人看過他的伴靈是什麼樣子。</p><p>問起別人的伴靈是什麼模樣是不禮貌的，而身邊沒有伴靈的人也時常會被人投以異樣的眼光，但因為失去伴靈者通常很快就會陷入精神崩潰，所以從未有人懷疑過安達是否沒有伴靈。</p><p>安達當然有伴靈，但他的伴靈是什麼即使是暗戀他而細心做過調查的黑澤也從來不知道。</p><p>照理來說，伴靈是沒有辦法離自己的主人太遙遠的，從靈魂深處的羈絆會讓他們不斷地呼喚彼此回到身邊－－「伴靈和他的主人同生共死」，有時候黑澤甚至會忌妒那隻他從未謀面的伴靈。</p><p>黑澤當然想像過安達會擁有什麼樣的伴靈，或許是善良溫軟的兔子又或者是聰明忠誠的狗狗，但再多的幻想都只是在提醒他和安達之間的距離，他早就不在這麼做了。</p><p>順帶一提，黑澤的伴靈是一隻非常漂亮的黑豹，通體發黑油光水量，每一次踏步都優雅而自信，帶著狩獵者天生的敏銳和霸氣，看過的人都覺得這簡直就是他本人的化身。</p><p>但只有黑澤知道某種程度上是他心靈象徵的黑豹，是多麼的任性又難以控制－－就像他喜歡上安達後那份越來越無法控制的情感一樣。</p><p> </p><p>當那天安達為他解圍之後，黑澤一直試圖短時間內把積累的工作消化完，才能更快的和安達約會－－當然他知道這對安達來說只是一次普通的請客道謝。</p><p>這幾天他總是非常忙碌，連偷偷關注安達的時間都沒有了，只能每天晚上回到家中和自己的伴靈傾訴。</p><p>以往這種談天可以化解他心中對安達的渴望，但自從那天安達到他家過夜後，這些對話反而更加深了他心中無法抑止的渴望－－他害怕自己的情感無法再被關在牢籠裡，害怕他的伴靈隨時會撲出去在辦公室盡情嗅聞舔咬安達，把他長久以來深藏於心中的愛戀洩露得一乾二淨。</p><p>他這天下午本來已經完成了所有工作，正準備回到辦公室要和安達好好履行邀約，而安達和他擦身而過時的樣子看起來非常難受，這讓他心急如焚有一股衝動拋下他已經不見蹤影一陣子的伴靈不管。</p><p>有趣的是雖然伴靈不在身邊他卻絲毫不感到焦躁不安，甚至可以從伴靈那裏隱隱感到一絲絲的喜悅－－就像他的伴靈找到了什麼有趣的、可以長久玩弄的獵物。</p><p>幸好黑澤很快就在會議室找到自己的伴靈，他目瞪口呆的看著那隻黑豹嘴裡咬著一隻毛絲鼠，那隻毛絲鼠的毛髮非常蓬鬆油亮，看上去真的就像是在誘惑人把手放在身上揉了兩把－－但他聽見那隻動物在說話了，這意味著這隻毛絲鼠是別人的伴靈，這下黑澤只覺得完了，畢竟隨意碰觸他人的伴靈是大忌，他正準備朝自己闖禍的夥伴斥責，就聽見他那隻很少主動開口的母豹親柔地說：「這是安達的伴靈。」</p><p>黑澤瞬間石化了。</p><p>他又看了看睜著一雙圓潤豆豆眼和他對視後又急速轉過頭去，一抖一抖努力想把自己藏到黑豹皮毛中圓滾滾，傻得可愛的毛絲鼠，他聽見自己向來穩定的聲音有一絲絲顫抖：「為什麼安達的伴靈會在這裡？」</p><p>他的伴靈驕傲地抬了抬頭顱，金黃色的貓科眼睛愜意的瞇著，慢條斯理的說：「我在樓梯間撿到他，他看起來不太舒服。」</p><p>不太舒服四個字像是一道閃電劈種黑澤當機的神經，他驚覺安達方才不適的表情並不只是他關心則亂，而是真的安達十分不舒服，也是因為這樣所以雖然伴靈不見了安達才沒有及時察覺，但如果離開彼此太久還是會讓安達的精神陷入不安定的狀態，這絕對不是一件好事，黑澤當機立斷抄抱起圓滾滾的毛絲鼠，溫柔的對手中柔軟又可愛的小動物道歉後，匆匆轉身追上安達的腳步。</p><p>而他的伴靈則晃盪著尾巴，慢悠悠地跟在他身後。</p><p> </p><p>黑澤無比慶幸自己有追上安達，畢竟如果他沒有趕上或許安達就會直接昏倒在路邊，光是想像那個畫面他就覺得自己的心臟一陣刺痛，他永遠不想看見安達脆弱無助的樣子。</p><p>他伸手去抱住倒下的安達時，那隻柔軟膽小卻又異常勇敢的小小毛絲鼠，主動跳出他的懷中，他分神了一秒就看見自己的黑豹竄了出來接住那隻毛茸茸的小東西。</p><p>然後在他分神去和安達說話時，黑豹席地盤坐了下來一口一口舔著把頭埋在他胸腹皮毛中的毛絲鼠，毛絲鼠全然的信賴帶給她極大的滿足。</p><p>她抬頭看了一眼自己滿心滿眼都放在懷中男人身上的主人，直到他們準備離去，才叼住毛絲鼠柔軟的後頸，跟上他們到街邊招計程車的腳步。</p><p>她此刻的心情就像是終於獵到了心愛的獵物，捨不得下嘴只想叼回窩裡好好疼愛。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>而伴靈動物永遠忠誠的反應主人的精神內在。</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>好幾年沒動筆了，筆力生疏請多包涵。<br/>只是一個簡單的腦洞，希望大家食用愉快。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>